La douleur de Bella
by SagaTwilight
Summary: Bella a tout pour être heureuse, une famille unie, des amis qui sont comme des frères et sœurs. Mais tout va changer du jour au lendemain. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Bella ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Qui va la soutenir ? OS. All humain. Reting M. Couple Bella/Edward.


Voici mon premier OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**OS La douleur de Bella**

Moi c'est Isabella mais je n'aime pas donc tout le monde m'appelle Bella, j'ai six ans, je n'ais pas de frère, ni de sœur, mon papa c'est Charlie, il est pasteur et ma maman c'est Renée, elle est maîtresse pour les tout petit.

Je suis contente cette année, je vais apprendre à lire et en plus je suis dans la même classe que mes amis. Il y a Alice, elle est aussi petite que moi, les cheveux noirs en carré et les yeux gris, son grand frère Emmett, il a redoublé donc maintenant il est dans la même classe que nous, il fait tout le temps des blagues et il prend toujours notre défense. Il y a aussi les jumeaux Jasper et Rosalie, ils sont tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleu et il y a surtout Edward, il est trop beau avec ses cheveux pas coiffé châtain-roux et ses yeux vert. J'aimerais trop être son amoureuse mais je suis trop timide pour lui demander.

La semaine se déroule toujours comme ça, quand je rentre de l'école avec maman, elle me donne un verre de lait avec un fruit pour le goûter, après je dois faire mes devoirs dans la cuisine pendant que maman fait à manger. Avant tous les repas papa dit la prière, ensuite je vais au bain et après au dodo où maman me lit un chapitre de la Bible. Le samedi je reste avec papa à la paroisse à faire mes devoirs ou des fois papa me laisse faire du coloriage et le dimanche, il y a la messe le matin et l'après-midi j'ai le droit de jouer avec mon poupon.

_**6 ans plus tard**_

Tout à changé l'année de mes douze ans, mon corps à changé, ma mère m'a acheté que des vêtements qui cache mon corps alors que moi je voulais être plus féminine comme Alice et Rosalie. Mais le pire arriva un samedi, j'étais toute seule, Renée était partie aider à la paroisse vu que mon père était en séminaire à Rome pour plusieurs jours. Je me suis réveillée avec un horrible mal de ventre mais je passais outre, je m'installais sur mon lit et commençais à réviser mes cours d'histoire car j'avais un contrôle lundi et Renée m'a dit que quand elle rentrerait, elle me faisait réviser et que j'avais intérêt à connaître ma leçon par cœur.

En fin de matinée mon mal de ventre avait empiré donc je décidais d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud pour calmer ce mal. Mais quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis du sang sur ma couette à l'endroit exacte où j'étais quelques secondes avant. La panique me prit, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Je courus à la salle de bain, j'enlevais mon pantalon de pyjama noir et là se fut encore plus horreur, j'avais du sang plein les cuisses. Je pris tout de suite un gant de toilette que je passais sous le robinet et me le passait sur les cuisses, mon sous-vêtement était lui aussi plein de sang. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claqué ce qui voulait dire que Renée venait de rentrer et là la panique augmenta encore.

- Bella ! Hurla Renée. J'espère que tu as appris ton cours.

Aïe, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Renée à propos de tout ce sang.

- Bella ! C'est quoi ce bordel sur ton lit ? Hurla Renée.

Tient qu'est-ce que je disais. Mais... Attend, c'est la première fois que je l'entends jurer. Je sortie de la salle de bain pour trouvais Renée, les mains sur les hanches attendant devant la porte de ma chambre. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me tira dans ma chambre avant de me lâchait violement sur mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Renée me hurlait dessus.

- Je ne comprends pas. De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as offensé Dieu et il te punit. Maintenant tu me dis tout de suite ce que tu as fait.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues sans que je m'en rends compte, je ne comprenais pas ce que me reprochait Renée, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Arrêt de pleurer. Tu n'es plus une gamine, il faut grandir.

Elle sortie de ma chambre, mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien, j'avais rien fait de mal, même si je voulais aller passer du temps avec mes amis bah non je restais à la maison pour réviser mes cours, je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne. Renée revient dans ma chambre avec une ceinture en cuir. Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de mentir et désobéir.

Après cette phrase elle commença à me donner des coups de ceinture, ça faisait horriblement mal. J'arrêtais de compter les coups après le dixième.

- J'espère que tu as compris la leçon ! Me cracha au visage Renée. Et surtout tu ne dis rien à personne même pas à ton père, tu ne poserais que la honte sur notre famille. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Je hochais la tête pour dire oui ne pouvant ouvrir la bouche à causes de mes sanglots. Elle me balança un paquet carré.

- Tiens démerde toi avec ça. Et tu ne sortiras pas avant demain de ta chambre.

Elle sortie et ferma à clé ma chambre. Je regardais mes cuisses qui étaient marquer par des traits violet, c'est horrible, je me relevais avec le peu de force qui me rester, s'soulevais mon pull et regardais mon dos, il était moins marquer que mes cuisses, je s'oppose que mon hait avait amorti les coups de ceinture. J'essuyais mes larmes c'étaient arrêter de couler le loin de mes joues et j'allais ramasser le paquet qu'elle m'avait lancé. Après avoir lu les indications, je compris que le sang que je perdais était ma menstruation ou plus connu sous le nom de règles, je crois que Rosalie en à déjà parler mais moi je ne connaissais vraiment rien à ce niveau. Ça me prit plusieurs fois pour mettre correctement la serviette hygiénique.

_**1 mois plus tard**_

Malheureusement le comportement de Renée envers moi n'avait pas changé, dès que je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle voulait et dans les temps les coups de ceinture tombaient même dés fois elle rentrait du boulot énerver et ça retombait toujours sur moi. Par contre elle avait que ce comportement que quant on était que tous les deux, quand mon père est à la maison elle joue le rôle de la mère amante me mettant tout de même en garde de dire à qui ce soit se que je vivais avec elle. Mes amis avaient bien vous que mon comportement n'était plus le même qu'i mois, mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Voilà ma vie maintenant, je dois mentir aux gens que j'aime pour un montre sans cœur qui m'a mit au monde.

_**3 ans plus tard**_

Ma vie durant c'est trois ans n'a pas changer, elle a même empiré, maintenant quand mon père partait plusieurs jours pour la paroisse, Renée m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'au retour de mon père, le plus long a été quatre jours heureusement pour moi ayant pris l'habitude de ses punitions sans raison je n'étais fait une cachette de provision sous deux lattes de parquet sous mon lit. Mais ça c'était quant on était encore à Forks.

Car oui Renée m'a bien eu il y a quelques semaines en me disant qu'on rejoignait mon père à son séminaire et moi étant trop heureuse de retrouvais mon père, la seule personne en dehors de mes amis à me donner de l'amour, j'étais monté dans la voiture sauf qu'avant de s'engager sur l'autoroute Renée mit un tissu sur mon visage, une odeur désagréable était dessus et après ce fut le trou noir.

Je m'étais réveiller dans une pièce où peu de lumière y entrait, les fenêtres était petite et touchaient au plafond, j'en déduis donc que j'étais dans un sous-sol, il y avait un matelas poser par terre, un robinet à côté d'un WC et il y avait aussi une table accompagner d'une chaise. Quand la nuit tomba Renée entra dans la pièce où j'étais.

- Alors ta nouvelle chambre te plait ? Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, ni de comprendre se qu'elle venait de m'annoncer. Et oui nous avons déménagé mais tu ne seras pas où, maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à oublier tes amis et surtout ton père que tu ne reverras plus jamais. Maintenant tu vas vivre 24h sur 24h ici, je t'ais inscrite au cours à domicile. Tu commenceras dans 3 jours.

Après ça elle me balança des draps pour faire mon nouveau lit et me descendit un plateau avec le minimum pour repas. Mon cauchemar était devenu plus pire que ce à quoi je pensais Renée capable de faire. Ce que Renée n'avait pas pensée c'est que j'avais toujours sur moi une photo de mon père et moi bébé ainsi qu'une photo de mes amis donc je ne pourrais jamais les oublier, je chérirais ses deux photos jusqu'à ce que je sois libre, ce qui ne va pas arrive demain.

Mon quotidienne se déroulait comme cela, la semaine je travailler sur mes cours, je m'octroyais une petite heure où dans un cahier je notais des anecdotes avec mes amis pour ne pas les oublier bien sûr ce cahier était caché à Renée. Le week-end je devais faire les tâches de la maison pendant que madame se la coulait douce, et surtout je ne devais pas faire le moindre bruit si elle ramener du monde chez elle.

Ça encore je pouvais le supporter mais il y a une chose que je ne supporter toujours pas c'était c'est coups de ceinture surtout que maintenant elle m'arracher toujours mon haut pour comme elle me disait la punition entre mieux. Heureusement que je n'avais pas de miroir de ce qui me servait de chambre car je n'osais imaginer l'état de mon dos. Est-ce vraiment le quotidien d'une jeune fille de quinze ans, j'ai du mal à y croire mais malheureusement c'était le mien et j'ignorais encore jusqu'où pouvait aller Renée.

_**3 ans plus tard**_

Dix-huit ans, j'avais Dix-huit ans et j'étais enfermer dans un sous-sol et frappais par ma génitrice. Il y a une semaine que j'ai fêté mon dix-huitième anniversaire seule, à lire mes deux cahiers de souvenirs. Il y à deux mois j'ai obtenu mon bac de lettre, seule journée que j'ai passé en dehors de cette chambre qui est la mienne, depuis je passe mes journée à imaginer ce que ma vie aurait été si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu, ou si j'avais dit à quelqu'un ce que me faisait et me fait toujours vivre Renée. Je m'imaginais en couple avec Edward, faire des journées entières de shopping avec Alice et Rosalie, regardé Edward, Emmett et Jasper se battre aux jeux vidéo. Malgré c'est trois ans passaient ici je n'avais pas oublié mon père et mes amis, je me posais souvent la question : Est-ce que eux aussi pensent à moi ? Mais je pense que cette question demeurera toujours sans réponse.

Mes journées se résumaient depuis l'obtention de mon bac à mon réveil à l'aube où je trouvais mon petit déjeuner sur la table qui me servait de bureau, il comprenait un bol de lait froid, un verre de jus d'orange, et une demi-baguette. Je buvais le verre et le bol par contre je gardais le pain pour le midi vu que Renée ne m'apportait que le petit déjeuner et le souper. Après je faisais ma toilette avant de me mettre à mon bureau où je couchais sur papier mes écrits qui me passais par la tête et ça me permettais aussi de mettre en pratique ce que j'avais appris pour mon bac. Je m'étais aussi mis au dessin, avec ses trois ans enfermer j'avais considérablement améliorée dans ce domaine, maintenant j'étais capable de dessiner un portrait de mémoire, j'avais fait mes cinq amis ainsi que mon père avec moi bébé souvenir de la photo que je gardais avec moi que Renée m'avait prise après l'avoir trouvé dans ma chambre ainsi que celle de mes amis, ce qui me value une bonne punition par la suite.

Je sortie dans mes pensée en entendant les pas de Renée descendant les escaliers, c'était bizarre car le soleil brillait encore dehors alors que d'habitude elle ne descendait qu'au couché du soleil pour m'apportait mon repas du soir. La clé tourna dans la serrure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et vienne calquait contre le mur dévoilant une Renée plus énerver que d'habitude.

- Après toutes ses années où je me suis occupée de toi, il faut encore que tu me trahisses.

En quelque enjamber elle fut à côté de moi et le premier coup parti, sa main vient calquer sur ma joue d'une telle puissance que ma tête bascula.

- Je te laisse sortir une journée et il faut qu'on te reconnaisse ! Hurla-t-elle. Et ton père, était-il obliger de mettre des avis de recherche avec ta photo.

Hein ! Mon père ne m'avait pas oublié malgré toutes ses années, des larmes de joies coulèrent avec des larmes de douleurs suite à la calque.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi maintenant qu'ils savent où tu es. Tu es vraiment un boulé, je savais que j'aurais du mettre fin à cette grossesse, mais bien sûr ton père était trop heureux quand je lui ais annoncé et moi comme une idiote j'étais trop amoureuse pour l'écouter.

Elle me redonna une gifle qui me coucha par terre, et la pour la première fois elle me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, c'était encore plus douloureux que les claques.

- Tu ne me sers plus à rien, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te garder.

Elle me donna plusieurs coups dans le ventre et le thorax, le plus dur en plus de la douleur c'était d'entendre mes os craquaient sous les coups, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait donner autant de force dans ses coups mais la preuve était là. Je lâchais des gémissements à travers mes sanglots, je m'en pouvais plus. Je réussis à me mettre sur le ventre pour qu'elle arrête de me frapper sur le devant mais j'aurais mieux fait de rester comme avant car elle sortit de je ne sais où une ceinture à clous et elle me frappa avec. L'enfer était au rendez-vous aujourd'hui car je n'avais jamais connue aussi pire que ce qu'elle me faisait vivre aujourd'hui. Je me sentais partir dans les limbes, je sentais la mort arrivait à petit pas, mais j'espérais en secret qu'elle arrive plus vite pour que la douleur disparaisse. Et ce fut le noir complet.

_**Quelques heures avant à Forks**_

_**Point de vue de Charlie**_

Enfin, depuis tout ce temps j'ai enfin eu des nouvelles de ma Bella. J'ai vécu ma pire journée i ans quand j'ai découvert en rentrant de séminaire que Renée m'avait quitter et avait emmené ma fille avec elle sans me donner le moindre renseignement pour les contacter. Depuis ce jour je vivais dans la peur de ne jamais avoir de nouvelle de Bella. Ma vie à sacrement changeait, déjà je n'était plus pasteur, ma foi en Dieu m'avait quitté au même moment où j'ai perdu ma fille, j'ai passé le concourt pour devenir shérif, concourt que j'ai obtenu sans difficulté vu que je passais mes journées et mes nuits à réviser. Etant shérif j'ai pu mener les recherches pour retrouver Bella, tout ses amis ont aidaient à faire des avis de recherche avec une photo d'elle.

Heureusement que j'avais Esmée et Carlisle les parents d'Edward Cullen, ils me soutenait dans mon malheur, et m'invitaient souvent à manger chez eux pour comme dirait Esmée, être sur que je mange au moins un repas par jour. Le petit Cullen m'avait surpris par son comportement suite à la disparition de Bella, il était beaucoup plus touché que ses quatre autres amis, j'était à ma poser la question : Aurait-il des sentiments pour ma Bella ? Malgré ses trois années passaient, personnes n'avaient baisser les bras pour m'aider à retrouver Bella.

Et ce que nous attendions arriva un midi où je dinais chez les Cullen, mon portable à sonner au moment du dessert, je sortis de table pour répondre à cet appel.

- Shérif Swan.

_- Shérif on a une personne qui dit avoir vu votre fille._

- Où ? Et quand ?

_- Il y a deux mois et demi, elle vient juste de voir l'avis de recherche et c'est là qu'elle a reconnue Isabella. C'était au lycée de Jacksonville, elle ait venu passer son bac sous le nom d'Isabella Dwyer._

- Dwyer était le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Renée.

_- Ce n'est pas tout, je me suis permis de faire une recherche à ce nom de famille et il y a une maison qui a était acheter i ans au nom de Dwyer._

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner l'adresse pour que je m'y rende ?

_- Je vous l'envois tout de suite sur votre portable. J'espère sincèrement que vous retrouverez votre fille._

Après se coup de fil je reçu l'adresse où se trouvait peut-être ma fille. Je retournais auprès des Cullen.

- Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille.

Je me rendis compte à ce moment que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

- Charlie que ce passe-t-il ? Me demanda Esmée inquiet à cause des mes larmes.

- On à trouver l'adresse de Renée, il faut que j'aille chercher ma fille.

Je commençais à mettre mon manteau quand Carlisle m'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, il faut que j'aille chercher Bella.

- Je sais Charlie sauf que là tu n'ais pas en état de conduire, laisse moi venir avec toi

- Oui... Tu as raison, surtout que Jacksonville n'est pas la porte à côté, on en a pour à peut près huit heures de route.

- Moi aussi je veux venir.

_**(Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faut pour faire ce trajet en voiture, donc j'ai inventé.) **_

On se tourna tous vers Edward.

- Ce n'est pas la peine mon grand.

- Pour tout le respect que j'ai pour toi Charlie, Bella est à meilleure amie et ça fait trois ans que j'attends son retours avec impatience. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser à côté.

Quand tous le monde fut d'accord, les gars partirent faire un sac vite fait de vêtement, pendant que Esmée nous préparer du café qu'elle mit dans des thermos pour qu'il rester à la bonne température, elle nous mit aussi quelque trucs à grignoter avec. Carlisle et Edward furent rapide à redescendre avec leur sac chacun, on monta dans la Berline de Carlisle, Carlisle et moi devant, et Edward monta derrière, on fit une pose chez moi pour que je puisse moi aussi faire un sac, en passant devant la chambre de ma puce je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre sa peluche Winnie qu'elle affectionnait plus que tout, c'était Edward qui lui avait gagner à une fête foraine. Et c''était parti pour une longue route

_**6 heures plus tard**_

A nous trois on ne mit que six heures pour faire le trajet, il faut dire qu'on n'a pas lever beaucoup notre pieds de l'accélérateur, on était parti peu après 14 heures et là il était 21 heures avec le décalage horaire. En route j'avais contacter mon avocat pour lui demander comment devait se dérouler les choses, il m'a dit d'aller au poste de police de la ville pour qu'un représentant de la loi soit avec nous et je devais avoir le papier prouvant que je pouvais récupérer ma fille sans l'accord de sa mère, papier que mon avocat envoya au poste de police avec un mot stipulant qu'on était en route et qu'un officier devait ce tenir prêt à venir avec nous.

Une fois au poste je récupérais le papier ainsi que l'officier Paul, qui était de la même carrure qu'Emmett, grand, brun et que du muscle. On se dirigea vers l'adresse que m'avais donné mon collègue, merci GPS sinon je ne serais pas comment on aurait trouvé la maison. Le coin était plutôt calme, le maison était entourée d'autres maisons habitaient, ça me choqua un peu que personne n'avait pu voir ma fille dans cette maison.

Paul alla frappé à la porte mais personne ne répondis, on fit le tour pour arriver à une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur ce qui avait l'air d'être le séjour, Paul essaya de l'ouvrir et par chance elle n'était pas verrouiller. La première chose que je vis, fut des valises dans l'entrée du couloir. C'est à ce moment qu'on entendis un cris à vous classer le sang, ce cris venait d'en bas, on ne perdis pas une seconde pour descendre l'escalier qui menait à une porte qui elle était entrouverte. Ce que je vis à l'intérieure fut un vrais cauchemar.

Renée était entrain de battre Belle qui était à terre. Le premier à réagir fut Edward qui sauta littéralement sur Renée, suivit rapidement par Paul et moi pour la maintenir pendant que Carlisle lui se dirigea vers Bella, à ce moment je me dis que j'avais bien fait d'accepter qu'il vienne vu quand tant que médecin il pourrais s'occuper de Bella. Renée n'arrêtais d'hurler pour qu'on la lâche, et se fut plus fort que moi, mon point se dirigea sur sa joue avant que je m'en rende compte, elle perdis connaissance tout de suite.

- Pas si coriace que ça votre ex-femme.

Oui il y a un an j'avais reçu une lettre d'un juge n'annonçant que je n'étais plus marier à Renée, d'une part ça m'avait soulager mais aujourd'hui j'en ai heureux. Je ne dirigeais avec Edward vers Bella pendant que Paul mettait les menottes à Renée, qui était ni-consciente. L'horreur était sous mes yeux, beaucoup trop de sang recouvrait le dos de Bella, ses bras étaient couvert de marques de doigt. Carlisle pris la couverture qui était ce qui devait être le lit de ma fille, un simple matelas, et la posa par terre avant de mettre délicatement et en soutenant la tête, Bella sur le dos, elle était inconsciente, des bleus étaient sur ses joue, son nez était violet et saignait, son ventre était il aussi violet même presque noir. Carlisle palpa ses flans.

- Elle a deux voir trois côtes à la limite de la fracture, pour son nez il ne m'a pas l'air cassé. Il faut qu'on l'emmène le plus rapidement à l'hôpital pour plus d'examen.

Edward fut le premier pour prendre Bella dans ses bras, il la prit avec la plus grande des délicatesses, ce petit tenait vraiment à ma fille, pendant que nous nous avons occupé de Bella, Paul avait appeler du renfort pour pouvoir emmener Renée au poste. Edward parti mettre Bella dans la voiture avec Carlisle alors que moi je pris quelque affaires pour Bella et les rejoignis à la voiture avant de partir direction l'hôpital.

_**5 heures plus tard**_

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Il était trois heures de matin, et malgré ça personne n'était fatigué, on attendait dans la salle d'attente des nouvelles de Bella qui était au boc opératoire depuis bientôt 5 heures, avec Charlie et mon père on tournait au café. Dès qu'on est arrivé à l'hôpital, Bella fut tout de suite pris par un confrère de mon père, qui d'après lui était très compétant, par la suite j'était sorti appeler ma mère qui ne dormait toujours aillant peur de ne pas entendre le téléphone sonnait quand on l'appellerait, je lui dit dans quel état on avait récupéré Bella et qu'elle était au bloc, elle me dit qu'elle s'occuper de prévenir mes amis de la situation, qu'elle prenait le prochain avion pour être avec nous et qu'elle s'occupait de réserver un hôtel pour qu'on puisse se reposer.

Ma mère devait arrive d'ici une heure, elle m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire son heure d'arriver et qu'elle avait trouvé un hôtel à une rue de l'hôpital. Je commençais à trouver le temps long, pour que ça dure aussi longtemps c'est qu'il devait y avoir des complications. Quelques minutes plus tard le docteur passa enfin ses foutus portes et se dirigea vers nous.

- Docteur dite moi que ma fille va bien.

On s'était tous les trois relever de ces chaises inconfortable.

- L'opératoire a été long et lourde pour votre fille qui à fait un arrêt cardiaque de quelques secondes, on la mise dans un coma artificiel car aux vue de ses blessure elle aurait trop souffert, donc j'ai pris cette décision et en plus son corps pourra reprendre des forces pendant ce temps.

- Quels sont ses blessures ? Demanda mon père.

- Elle a deux côtes à la limite de la fracture, pour son dos on a refermer ses blessures en faisant des points de suture, d'ailleurs quand elle se révélera, elle aura du mal à trouver une position où elle soit bien et n'ai pas mal, entre ses côtes et son dos. On a dut lui poser un plâtre sur son poignet gauche car là il y avait fracture, elle aura besoin par la suite d'une rééducation, pour ce qui est de ses jambes, ce ne sont que de très moches bleus qui doivent lui faire mal mais pour cela il n'y a que de l'arnica qu'on peut mettre dessus. Pour son dos j'ai oublier de vous dire son pansement sera changé deux fois par jour pour bien qu'on nettoie les plaie et qu'on applique de dessus l'onguent.

- Quant est-ce qu'on pourra la voir ? Demanda Charlie.

- Maintenant mais je vous prévient tout de suite, elle est reliée à plusieurs appareils donc ne soyez pas choqué en entrant dans la chambre.

Il nous fit signe de le suivre, on monta au niveau 3, nous traversâmes le couloir de gauche pour nous arrêter à la dernière porte côté droit numéro 325. Il nous laissa entrer et heureusement qu'il nous avait prévenue car se fut quant même un choc de la voir avec tous ses fils et ses bandages.

- Je vous laisse, il faudra me remplir cette feuille de renseignent ainsi que celle d'autorisation pour les personnes qui peuvent entrer dans la chambre de votre fille.

Il donna les deux feuilles à Charlie avant de nous laisser avec Bella, Charlie s'installa à la petit table qu'il y avait devant la fenêtre, mon père s'installa sur le petit canapé à gauche de la porte, moi je m'assis sur le fauteuils au côté de Bella et lui prit le plus délicatement possible sa main droite, celle qui était valide, avec mon pouce je caressais le dessus de sa main.

Sa chambre était individuelle, en face du lit de Bella il y avait une porte qui devait être la salle de bain. Il n'y avait rien de plus triste qu'une chambre d'hôpital et ça puait le détergent. Bella portait une de ses blouses d'hôpital qui avait l'air de gratter. Franchement ils pensaient à quoi quand ils ont choisi les couleurs des murs, les gens qui venaient à l'hôpital apprenaient très rarement de bonne nouvelle, alors un peu de couleurs plus vive pouvait apporter un peu de quêté en ce lieu.

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

Ça fait deux semaines qu'on était dans cette chambre auprès de Bella, mon père avait du repartir quelques jours après notre arrivée car il avait des opérations qu'il ne pouvait pas déplacer, la journée Charlie, maman et moi la passions auprès de Bella et la soir c'était chacun son tour qui rester avec elle.

Ce matin le médecin était passé pour nous dire qu'il avait arrêté de donner les médicaments qui la maintenaient dans le coma car ces constantes étaient bonnes et que ces blessures guérissaient lentement mais correctement. Donc c'est avec impatience qu'on attendait que la Belle au bois dormant ouvre enfin ses yeux. Le soir venu malgré l'arrêt des médicaments, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, d'après le médecin c'était normal, il fallait qu'on son corps se sente près pour qu'elle se réveille pour de bon. Ce soir c'est ma mère qui restait auprès de ma belle.

_**Point de vue d'Esmée**_

Déjà deux semaines que Bella était dans le coma, deux semaines qu'on connaissait la vérité sur ce que vivait Bella depuis des années. Elle soufrait de sous alimentation, après plusieurs examen le docteur Denali avait découvert que Bella était battue depuis au moins 5 ans, se fut un choc pour Charlie d'apprendre que sa fille avait souffert des coups de sa mère sous son propre toit et qu'il n'ai rien vu. Il avait fallu qu'il est une longue discussion avec Carlisle peut de temps avant qu'il ne parte, pour que Charlie se sente moins coupable, toute la faute était à Renée, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment on pouvait faire du mal à son propre enfant.

Tous les jours on avait un appel téléphonique ou un appel vidéo qu'Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper ainsi que mon mari, ils prenaient des nouvelles de la santé de Bella. Les quatre loustics voulaient à tout pris venir nous rejoindre à Jacksonville mais on arriva à les faire rester à Forks pour le moment car tant que Bella n'était pas sortie du coma il n'y aura pas de changement.

Au fond de moi j'espère que Bella se réveille avant les deux prochaines semaines car Edward devra repartir à ce moment pour la reprise de ses cours et je pense que mon fils ne partira pas d'ici tant que Bella n'aura pas ouvert les yeux. Sa disparition avait beaucoup attrister mon fils, la semaine qui avait suivit sa disparition, il l'avait passer dans sa chambre les volets fermaient à pleurer, ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard qu'il m'avoua qu'il avait des sentiments pour Bella et je pense qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui il en avait encore.

La semaine dernière pendant qu'Edward était rester avec Bella un après-midi, avec Charlie on était parti à la maison de Renée avec un officier, d'ailleurs j'appris que c'était le même qui les avais accompagné pour aller chercher Bella, pour récupérer toutes les affaires de Bella, se fut l'horreur pour moi de découvrir dans quel condition Bella vivait et surtout les éclaboussures de sang qui se trouvaient par terre et sur le matelas ne firent monter la nausée. On remplit nos cartons qu'on avait emmené avec nous, je jetais un coups d'œil au dessin sur ce qui devait lui servir de bureau et je peut dire que la petite avait du talent. Une fois tout emballer et laissa les cartons dans la chambre d'hôtel de Charlie, avant de rejoindre Edward.

Les infirmières étaient superbes avec nous, toujours à nous demander si on avait besoin de quelques choses, elles nous avaient installé un lit pour qu'on soit mieux installé quand on restait la nuit avec Bella. J'étais entrain de lire Les Hauts de Hurlevent d'Emily Bronte tout en tenant la main valide de Bella, c'était un livre que j'avais ramené de la chambre de Bella, vu l'état du livre, elle avait du le lire et relire plusieurs fois. J'étais plongée dans l'histoire quand je sentie la main que je tenais bouger dans ma main. Je relevais la tête et je vis ce qu'on attendait depuis plusieurs jours, Bella avait ouvert les yeux.

- Eh ma chérie, ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin ouvrir les yeux. Attends je vais chercher le médecin.

Je lui fit un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre et de me dirigeait vers le bureau des infirmières.

- Laura est-ce que tu peux prévenir le médecin Denali que Bella est réveillée s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr je l'appelle tout de suite. Depuis le temps qu'on attend qu'elle se réveille.

- Merci beaucoup, je retourne auprès de Bella.

Je fis demi-tour pour retourner dans la chambre de Bella et en entrant je la vis essayer d'enlever le tuyau qu'elle avait dans le nez, tuyau qui lui donner l'oxygène nécessaire pendant son coma.

- Non, non, ma belle. Touche pas au tuyau, le médecin arrive. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je en mettant rapproché d'elle pour l'empêcher de l'enlever.

- J'ai soif.

Sa voix était faible et roque, je pense que c'était dû aux deux semaines de coma. Je me dirigeais vers la petite table qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre où se trouver un pichet d'eau ainsi qu'un verre, je le remplis et retournais auprès de Bella. Je l'aidais à l'aide d'une paille dans le verre à boire, gorgé par gorger. Bella venait de finir son verre quand le docteur Denali entra dans la chambre.

- Mademoiselle Swan heureux de vous voir réveiller, vous étiez attendu.

Il regarda le dossier au pied du lit.

- Je vais vous poser quelques questions. Déjà, est-ce que vous vous souvenez pourquoi on vous a emmené à l'hôpital ?

- Je me souviens que j'étais dans ma chambre et que Renée était entrain de se défouler sur moi après c'est le trou noir. J'ai aussi le souvenir d'avoir entendu des voix peut après être dans le noir.

- C'est bien ça, vous êtes ici car vous aviez beaucoup de blessures assez importantes. C'est d'ailleurs votre père, le docteur Cullen et son fils qui vu ont trouvés et ont arrêté madame Dwyer de vous blessez encore plus que vous ne l'êtes.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella et je fis que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Eh ma puce, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir revoir un jour mon père… et c'est lui qui me sauve de mon enfer.

- Je peux te jurer que depuis trois ans, on n'a pas arrêter de te rechercher, on ne t'as jamais oublier, tu étais toujours dans nos pensées et notre cœurs, que se soit ton père, Carlisle, Edward ou encore tes amis Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett.

J'essuyais ses larmes avec un mouchoir en papier que je venais de prendre dans le paquet qui était dans mon sac à main. Une fois ces larmes essayaient, je lui repris sa main dans la mienne, je caressais le dos de sa main à l'aide de mon pouce. Bella tourna son regard vers le docteur avant de demander.

- Docteur qu'elles sont mes blessures ?

- On a du vu opérer, ça a duré cinq heures, on a eu peur quand vous avez fait pendant quelques secondes un arrêt cardiaque. Vous avez deux côtes fêlées donc il ne faut surtout pas rire car ça risque d'être douloureux pour vous ainsi que des câlins serrer trop fort. Ensuite pour votre dos, il a fallu que je vous fasse quelques points de sutures car il y avait des plaies trop profondes pour se refermer par elle-même. J'ai utilisé un fil très fin et avec la pommade que je vous ais prescrit appliqué correctement, on verra à peine les traces de vos cicatrices. Pour votre poignet on a du y mettre un plâtre car malheureusement il y avait une fracture, vous allez le garder encore un mois et après vous aurez une rééducation. Pour vos jambes il y a juste de la pommade à l'arnica et du paracétamol pour vous soulagez, vos bleus ont déjà bien diminués.

- Rien que ça. Répondit Belle complètement blazer.

- Oui ça fait beau mademoiselle Swan mais je pense que ça aurais été pire s'ils étaient arrivé plus tard. Je vais vous laissez, je pense que vous allez vouloir voir votre famille, demain matin il y aura un officier qui viendra prendre votre déposition. Bonne soirée mesdames.

Le docteur Denali nous laissa.

- Esmée est-ce que je peux avoir encore un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr ma puce.

Je me lever et pris le pichet que je déposer sur la table de chevet à côté de la tête de lit et remplis le verre avant de tendre la paille à Bella.

- Merci Esmée.

- De rien. Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle ton père pour qu'il vienne tout de suite de voir.

- Je veux bien. Et aussi Carlisle et Edward.

- Carlisle est rentré à Forks car il avait des opérations de programmer. Mais j'appelle tout de suite ton père et Edward pour qu'ils viennent.

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Avec Charlie on été installer dans ma chambre d'hôtel sur mon lit devant un match de football américain avec des cartons de pizza autour de nous ainsi que des bières posaient sur les table de chevet, le cliché américain. Ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'on était installé quand mon portable sonna, un coup d'œil à mon écran pour voir que c'était ma mère qui m'appelait, pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle, elle devait être à l'hôpital avec Bella.

- Maman pourquoi tu m'appelle, il y a un problème avec Bella ?

Dès que Charlie entendit que c'était ma mère à l'autre bout du fil, il détourna son regard du match pour le dirigeait vers moi.

_- Non Edward tout va bien, même très bien._

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

L'émotion me prit à la gorge que je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase.

_- Oui mon ange, elle est réveillée et elle vous attend avec impatience. J'ai l'accord du docteur Denali pour que vous veniez en dehors des heurs de visites._

- On arrive tout de suite.

Les armes coulaient sans que je m'en rende compte. Je raccrochais rapidement mon portable et me levais en quatrième vitesse, enfilais mon converse.

- Eh… Edward tu m'explique ce que tu fais ?

Oups j'avais compétemment oublié Charlie.

- Bella est réveillée et nous attend.

Ah bah il ne fallait pas que je lui dise deux fois, il était prêt bien avant moi. On traversa la route et entrait dans le hall de l'hôpital, on se dirigeait vers la chambre de Bella, depuis deux semaines maintenant on connaissait le chemin par cœur. Charlie frappa à la porte et on entendit un : Entrer, à travers la porte, il ouvrit la porte et pour une fois on vit Bella avec les yeux ouvert, de magnifique yeux couleur chocolat, ils n'avaient pas changé depuis trois ans.

Charlie courra pour prendre délicatement sa fille dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues. J'allais rejoindre ma mère que je pris contre moi, j'avais besoin d'elle en ce moment depuis le temps où j'attends d'enfin revoir Bella, ça fait beaucoup émotionnellement depuis deux semaines. Il n'y a qu'à mère que j'avais avoué mes sentiments pour Bella, il m'avait fallu plus d'un mois après la disparition de Bella pour que je m'ouvre à elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes Charlie desserra ses bras du corps de Bella et se recula, Bella m'observa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire naisse sur son visage et me tendit les bars du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses côtes maltraités. Je me perdis pas une seconde avant d'aller la prendre dans mes bras, j'enfuis ma tête dans son cou et elle fit pareil de son côté.

Dès que j'ai entouré mes bras autour d'elle, je me suis senti enfin complet, j'ai enfin retrouvais ma moitié, l'amour de ma vie. Je vais pouvoir vivre vraiment ma vie à partir d'aujourd'hui. Bella était enfin auprès de nous avec quelques blessures mais elle était enfin dans mes bras.

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

J'avais enfin mon ange dans mes bras, pour une fois ce n'était pas un rêve. La tête dans son cou, je respirais son odeur, une odeur épicée. Mon enfer est enfin fini.

_**3 jours plus tard**_

Aujourd'hui je sortais enfin d'hôpital, je n'en pouvais plus de cette chambre, heureusement que j'avais Esmée, Charlie et Edward pour me tenir compagnie et me changer les idées sinon je serais devenue folle, ce qui m'énervais le plus c'était les infirmiers qui m'arrêtaient pas de venir dans ma chambre pour prendre ma tension et regarder si mes constances étaient bonnes. Tous mes examens qu'on m'avait fait passer étaient bons.

Le lendemain de ma sortie du coma deux agents étaient venus prendre ma plainte contre Renée, et la plus dure des questions avait été quand ils m'avaient demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas parlé plutôt de cette situation, je leur avais répondu que Renée me faisait trop peur et que j'avais vraiment ouvert les yeux sur son comportement quant elle m'avait emmené de force ici.

Ce matin j'avais mangé mon plateau petit déjeuner, d'ailleurs c'était le seul des plateaux repas où je pouvais dire que c'était véritablement mangeable. Heureusement que j'avais mon trois anges pour me ramenais de la vraie nourriture. Après cela une infirmière était venue pour m'aider à prendre un bain car je ne pouvais pas prendre ma douche seule avec mon plâtre au poignet gauche et avec mes blessures dans mon dos je devais faire très attention.

Aujourd'hui Esmée était venu avec nous car se sera elle qui m'aidera quant on sera de retours à Forks. On m'avait laissé le choix entre une infirmière qui viendrait à mon domicile ou une personne de mon entourage et j'avais préféré demander à Esmée si elle était d'accord pour ce rôle car je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise avec une inconnue. L'infirmière montra à Esmée quels geste elle devait faire pour limiter l'eau savonneuse sur mes blessures malgré le pansement plastifié, elle lui montra aussi comment changer mes pansements pour quand Carlisle ne pourra pas venir les changer lui-même. L'infirmière nous laissa après nous avoir dit qu'une de ses collègues allait venir me chercher pour faire les derniers examens pour valider ma sortie.

La deuxième infirmière entra dans ma chambre après avoir frappé avec un fauteuil roulant, elle prit l'oreiller sur mon lit pour le mettre sur le dossier du fauteuil avant de m'aider ainsi qu'Esmée à m'installer sur ce fauteuil et à réinstaller correctement l'oreiller pour que mon dos soit le plus supportable à cause de mes lésions. Elle m'emmena faire mes examens pendant qu4esmée rangeait le peu d'affaires que j'avais.

Après plus d'une bonne heure l'infirmière me ramena dans ma chambre où se trouvait en plus d'Esmée, mon père, Edward ainsi que Carlisle qui avait pris un vol hier soir pour être présent à ma sortie. Edward m'aida à remonter sur mon lit où il s'assit à côté de moi pour attendre le médecin ainsi que les résultats des examens que je venais de passer. Les parents étaient aux pieds de mon lit et parlaient de l'organisation de notre retour à Forks pendant qu'Edward avait gardé ma main droite dans sa main qui caressait en de petites gestes avec son pouce sur le dessus de ma main.

On frappa avant que mon médecin entra après que mon père lui dit d'entrer.

- Bonjour tout le monde, je vois que tout le monde à hâte que je libère mademoiselle Swan.

- Dite moi que je peux enfin partir d'ici. Dis-je.

- Oui mademoiselle, je viens de regarder vos résultats qui sont bon donc je vous ais amené les papiers de sortie ainsi que votre dossier médical que je remets tout de suite au docteur Cullen. Dit-il tout en donnant un dossier à Carlisle. Avant que vous partiez, je vous ai fait une ordonnance pour des analgésiques pour que vous pussiez supporter le voyage, ce médicament vous empêchera de sentir les douleurs de vos lésions mais comme c'est un puissant analgésique vous risquez de dormir tout le long du trajet et vous risquez aussi d'être nauséeuse à votre réveil. Vous passerez à l'accueil avec l'ordonnance pour qu'on vous donne les comprimés. Esmée prit l'ordonnance. Je vous dis bon retour et guérissait bien mademoiselle Swan.

Nous saluâmes le docteur avant de prendre mon sac, Carlisle et Edward m'aidaient à me mettre sur mes jambes et à traverser les couloirs de l'hôpital. Mon père partis devant pour rapprocher la voiture de l'entrée de l'hôpital, Esmée prit la direction de l'accueil pour aller chercher mes médicaments.

Une fois que Charlie gara la voiture devant l'entrée en laissant le moteur tourné, Edward entra le premier puis se fut à mon tour de m'installer à l'arrière de la voiture le plus délicatement possible, Edward avait deux coussins, qui devait être ce que j'avais sur mon lit dans ma chambre du sous-sol, sur ses cuisses, il m'aida à bien m'installer de côté, mon dos contre les coussins, il mit son bras gauche contre ma nuque pour que je sois le plus confortable pour moi, Esmée entra à son tour et me donna mes analgésiques avec une bouteille d'eau, je pris deux comprimés tout de suite comme c'était marqué sur mon ordonnance, une fois avalé elle prit mes jambes qu'elle mit sur les siennes. Carlisle prit le volant pendant que mon père s'installa à côté de lui. A peine la voiture engagé sur la route du retour, Edward prit ma main droite dans sa main inoccupé, il refit le même geste que dans la chambre d'hôpital, son pouce caressait le dessus de ma main. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour que mes paupières deviennent lourdes et que je ferme les yeux.

_**9 heures plus tard**_

Enfin nous passâmes le panneau : _Bienvenu à Forks_, le voyage fut long même pour moi qui avais dormie pas loin de sept bonnes heures sur neuf heures qu'avait durée le trajet.

On était parti de Jacksonville peu avant dix heures, à quatorze heures on avait fait une pause sur une aire de repos de l'autoroute quand j'avais ouvert les yeux suite aux tentatives d'Edward pour me réveiller, c'était mon père qui était au volant donc j'en avais déduit qu'on c'était déjà arrêter pour échanger de conducteur. On profita de cette pause pour nous remplir le ventre, il y avait un petit restaurant qui fait aussi à emporter, option qu'on avait pris car avec mes douleurs qui commençaient à se réveiller je ne voulais pas trop bouger pour ne pas que cela empire, donc c'est Charlie, Carlisle et Edward qui étaient partis commander et ramené notre commande.

Tout le monde avait pris un sandwich avec une boisson, les garçons avaient pris en plus un dessert, moi j'avais seulement demandé un milkshake à la fraise car comme me l'avait dit le médecin j'étais nauséeuse depuis que je m'étais réveillé. Une fois notre déjeuner avalé nous avions repris la route où Carlisle avait repris le rôle de conducteur, j'avais repris deux autres cachets car le moindre mouvement me faisait grimacer de douleur. J'avais encore dormi jusqu'à il y avait une heure où je m'étais réveillée moins nauséeuse que la première fois, depuis avec Edward on jouait sur son portable pour nous faire passer le temps. De ce que je pouvais voir depuis qu'on était rentré dans Forks rien n'avait changé depuis que Renée n'avait emmené avec elle loin de toutes les personnes que j'aimais.

C'était Carlisle qui avait prit le dernier car de tour de conducteur, à ce qui parait, on avait fait une pause pour se dégourdir les jambes et pour prendre un goûter mais Edward et moi dormions tellement profondément que les parents nous avait laissé tranquille dans la voiture pour aller dans un petit café.

Je revenais au moment présent quand Carlisle arrêta la voiture de la voiture, cela me fit bizarre de revoir la maison de mon enfance, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours comme dans mes souvenirs, les larmes me montaient aux yeux sans jamais en sortir, quand Renée s'en était prise à moi la dernière fois, j'avais bien crue que je ne la rêverais jamais comme les personnes que j'aimais.

Tout le monde sorti de la voiture, moi j'avais eu besoin d'Edward pour m'aider à en sortir, Esmée avait ouvert la porte d'entrée avec les clés qu'il avait donné Charlie pendant que lui et Carlisle s'occupaient à vider le coffre de nos affaires. En entrant dans la maison je fus envahie par les souvenirs mais bizarrement que par des bons souvenirs et surtout sans Renée. Je vis dans le salon des cartons, rein qu'à mon regard interrogateur Esmée répondit à ma question silencieuse.

- Ce sont tes affaires que tu avais à Jacksonville, on a tout rapatrié à Forks pour que tu en fasses ce que tu veux.

Edward, Carlisle et mon père entraient dans la maison avec les valises, qu'ils déposèrent dans le hall avant de nous rejoindre Esmée et moi dans le salon.

- Ça vous dit qu'on commande des pizzas pour ce soir ? Nous demanda mon père.

- Pourquoi pas. Répondit Carlisle suivit par un hochement de la tête de son fils.

- Oui ça nous empêchera de devoir aller faire les courses ce soir pour manger.

Mon père se leva pour aller chercher le dépliant pour qu'on fasse notre choix, une fois la chose faite mon père alla passer un coût de fil à la pizzeria pour passer la commande. Je glissais ma tête dans le cou d'Edward et respirais son odeur virile et épicé, lui entoura mon corps d'un bras et mit sa tête sur la mienne.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on monte pour prépare ta chambre ? Me demanda Edward à mon oreille.

- Oui on peut y aller le temps que les pizzas arrivent.

- On monte pour commencer à préparer la chambre de Bella. Dit-il en se levant.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relevais du canapé.

- On va vous monter les cartons. Dit Carlisle en se levant à son tour.

Tous les quatre prirent un carton chacun, moi je pris le sac de sport que j'avais à l'hôpital car les cartons étaient trop lourds pour mes côtés, nous montâmes à la queuleuleu dans les escaliers. Ça me fit encore plus bizarre d'entrer dans ma chambre, tout était comme quand j'étais partie du jour au lendemain, mêmes mes cahiers de cours étaient encore sur mon bureau, seul mon lit était défait de toute literies. Ils posèrent mes cartons le long du mur à côté de la porte de ma chambre puis ils redescendaient, seul Edward resta avec moi. On s'installa sur mon lit où Edward me raconta ce que j'avais loupé loin de Forks. Mes amis étaient tous en couples, en premier il y avait eu Rosalie et Emmett puis avait suivit Alice et Jasper, seul Edward était célibataire, il m'avait dit qu'il avait eu quelques conquête mais n'avait jamais trouvé son âme-sœur, cela me fit un peu mal quand il m'avait dit cela car égoïstement j'aurais voulue qu'il n'ait jamais eu personnes dans sa vie même pour quelques jours, je voulais être l'unique.

Edward m'apprit aussi qu'il commençait d'ici une dizaine de jours la fac de droit pour devenir avocat, Jasper c'était pour devenir professeur d'histoire, Emmett avait était repérait par une équipe professionnel de football American, Rosalie allait faire des études de mécanique et Alice se lançait dans le styliste, chose qui ne me choqua pas quand on savait le temps qu'elle passait dans les magasins ou à lire des revues de mode.

Les parents nous appelèrent pour manger vu que les pizzas venaient d'être livrés, on s'installa dans le salon devant un match de baseball, Carlisle et Charlie étaient tous les deux dans un fauteuil chacun pendant qu'Esmée, Edward et moi on se partageait le canapé. Carlisle était parti en cuisine chercher les boissons, des bières pour les gars et du Sprite pour Esmée et moi, pendant qu'Esmée coupait les pizzas en plusieurs pars.

Nous passâmes un super moment tout ensemble, et pourtant c'est le plus simple des moments.

- Alors les enfants vous parliez de quoi la haut ? Nous demanda Esmée.

- On parlait de la fac et ce qu'on allait étudier. Répondit Edward.

- Et toi Bella, tu veux aller à la fac ? Me demanda mon père.

- Avant d'aujourd'hui je n'y avais jamais pensée. Répondis-je.

- Tu as fait quoi comme bac ? Me demanda à son tour Esmée.

- J'ai choisi un bac de lettre car j'aime la littérature.

- Tu aimes quelle sorte de littérature ?

- J'aime toute les sortes mais j'ai un petit faible pour la littérature ancienne.

- Il y a une section d'ancienne littérature en association avec la bibliothèque à la fac de Seattle. Dit Edward. Si tu veux on pourra aller voir sur leur site internet pour voir si leur programme te plaît.

- Oui pourquoi pas, ça ne coûte rien d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Après un sourire de la part d'Edward, nous retournâmes à nos pizzas et au match. Oui fois notre repas avalait, avec Edward on allait débarrasser la table basse des cartons de pizzas et des bouteilles de bière quant Esmée nous arrêta.

- Monter les enfants, je m'en occupe.

Nous prîmes la direction de ma chambre, je me dirigeais vers mon ordinateur et l'allumais, je savais qu'il allait mettre du temps pour s'allumer car je doutais qu'il m'avait pas était allumer depuis la dernière où je l'avais fait, et j'allais aussi avoir beaucoup de mise à jour à faire.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à faire ton lit ? Me proposa Edward après avoir jeté un regard à mon lit nu de literie.

- Oui je veux bien car je ne pense pas y arriver toute seule avec mes blessures.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me dirigeais directement vers l'armoire où je rangerais autre fois mes linges pour mon lit, je ne m'en aperçu que quand j'ouvris les portes de cette armoire. Comme dans mes souvenirs la parure de drap était à sa place, mon père avait du les laver au bout d'un moment après notre départ précipité et les avait rangé à leur place, geste qui me touchais, un cout d'œil sur la gauche de l'armoire, je remarquais que mes vêtements étaient toujours dedans eux aussi à leur place. Une pensée pour moi, trier ces vêtements car je pensais que la plupart ne m'allait plus.

Je pris ma parure de drap et retournais vers le lit où m'attendait Edward. On commença à faire le lit, mais pour la couette je laissais Edward s'en occupé seul car je n'arrivais pas à la soulever avec mes côtes blessaient. Une fois la tâche fini, je pris mon ordinateur qui avait enfin fini de s'allumer et je m'assis sur le dessus de mon lit au côté d'Edward, je lui passais mon pc pour qu'il aille sur le site de la fac pour me faire découvrir la section littérature.

_**Point de vue d'Esmée**_

La soirée touchait à sa fin, je commençais à sentir la fatigue du voyage pointé le bout de son nez, le match était fini depuis une petite demi-heure, Carlisle et Charlie parlaient d'ailleurs de celui là où leur équipe avait gagné.

- On va y aller mon amour. Carlisle me sorti de mes pensées.

- Oui il commence à ce faire tard.

- Encore merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour Bella et moi. Nous dit Charlie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, tu sais que ta fille est comme la notre, comme notre fils est comme le tien. A nous aussi sa disparition nous a fait mal. Répondit mon mari.

- Et on n'a pas l'intention de vous lâcher, on va aidait Bella à retrouvait une vie normal. Répondais-je à mon tour.

Charlie se dirigea vers le bas de l'escalier et appela les enfants, mais on entendit aucun bruit, ni de bavardage, ni de mouvement nous montâmes tous les trois dans la chambre de Bella où on découvrit après avoir ouvert la porte que Bella et Edward étaient profondément endormis, Bella reposait sur le torse de mon fils pendant que celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras.

- Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser se reposer si cela ne vous gène pas, en plus j'ai bien l'impression que nos enfants n'ont pas l'intention de se séparer de si tôt. Nous dit Charlie.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Dis-je. Par contre on va te laisser son sac pour qu'il ait de quoi se changer.

Après avoir laissé le sac d'Edward à Charlie, Carlisle et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre maison avec le cœur léger d'avoir enfin retrouvé Bella et qu'elle soit à nos côtés. Notre famille était enfin complète.

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Je me sentais sortir de mon sommeil, je n'avais pas le souvenir de mettre endormis, je reposais sur quelque chose de très confortable, après quelques secondes je me rendis compte que cette chose bougeait, j'ouvris mes yeux pour voir que je m'étais endormis sur un corps et pas n'importe lequel, celui d'Edward, qui lui était encore dans le monde de Morphée.

La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était qu'avec Edward on avait été sur le site de la fac pour regarder le programme et qu'il avait pris des notes, marquant la liste de tous les papiers qu'il me fallait pour remplir un dossier d'inscription. Après on avait éteins mon ordinateur et on c'était allongé sur mon lit, couchait l'un en face de l'autre et on avait parlé de tout et de rien. Je ne me rappelais vraiment pas quand on c'était endormi, ni quand je m'étais installé sur le torse d'Edward.

Je sortis de mes souvenirs en sentant le corps d'Edward bougeait contre le miens, je n'eu pas le temps de m'enlever de sur son torse avant que celui-ci ne se réveille.

- Je crois qu'on c'est endormi. Dit-il la voix plein de sommeil.

- Je crois aussi. Il est quelle heure ?

Il se tourna vers ma table de chevet, il me maintenait contre lui en resserrant sa prise quand il du tendre son bras pour attrapait son portable. Il y jeta un coup d'œil avant de le reposait où il se trouvait et il reprit sa place et entoura mon corps de ses deux bras avant de répondre à ma question.

- Il est bientôt deux heures. Je pense que mes parents doivent être rentrés chez eux. J'acquiesçais.

Je fis la grave erreur de m'étirais le corps se qui me procura une horrible douleur au niveau des côtes, ma respiration fut laborieuse la seconde suivante. Tout de suite Edward alluma ma lampe de chevet et m'aida à m'asseoir correctement, il se mit dans mon dos le collant à son torse, ses deux jambes entourant les miennes, il mit une de ses mains sur mon ventre et sa tête dans mon cou où il me soufflât plein de douceur des paroles pour m'aider à reprendre mon calme et ma respiration.

Il me fallu quelques minutes pour retrouver ma respiration, Edward se détacha de mon dos pour se repenchait sur ma table de chevet pour y prendre la boîte de comprimés ainsi que la bouteille d'eau avant de me les tendres. Je pris deux cachets et vidait la moitié de la petite bouteille, il me les reprit des mains avant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu as encore mal à tes côtes ?

- Oui mais ça va passer, il faut attendre que les médicaments fassent leur effets.

- J'ai une idée qui pourrait te soulager. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Question idiote.

- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance.

- Ok alors détends-toi et tu me dis au moindre moment si je te fais mal.

J'hochais la tête pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord. Il mit les deux oreillers derrière son dos pour ensuite s'appuyait dessus m'emmenant avec lui, on était installé un peu comme sur des chaises longue, mi-allongé, mi-assit.

- Repose-toi sur moi.

Je me détendais du mieux que je pu et me laissais aller sur le corps d'Edward.

- Maintenant laisse moi faire.

Après cette phrase il prit l'ourlet de mon haut et le remonta tout doucement jusqu'en dessous de ma poitrine, j'étais un peu gêné car pour moi c'était la première fois qu'un homme voyait une parcelle de ma peau. Edward mit sa main sur mon ventre puis la dirigea avec une infime douceur sur mes côtes meurtries, ses mains étaient chaudes et cette chaleur me fit un bien fou, il caressa cette zone douloureuse, je me laissais complètement aller.

Après un bon quart d'heure Edward arrêta ses caresses.

- Est-ce que le médecin t'a donné une pommade pour tes bleus ?

- Je crois oui, regarde dans le sac sur mon bureau.

On se releva doucement, je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit pendant qu'Edward allait jusqu'à mon bureau où il fouilla dans le sac en plastique donnait par l'hôpital, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il revient vers moi, je vis un sac à côté de la porte de ma chambre.

- Est-ce que le sac est le tiens ? Lui demandais-je.

- Quel sac ?

- Celui à côté de la porte.

Il se retourna vers le dit sac.

- Oui c'est celui que j'avais pris avec moi quant on est venu te chercher, mes parents ont du le laisser quand ils sont partis.

- Tu auras de quoi te changer pour finir ta nuit.

- Oui c'est sûr. Dormir avec un jean ce n'est pas très confortable.

Il prit son sac qu'il posa sur mon lit.

- Le mieux serait que tu mettes ton pyjama pour qu'ensuite je te mette de la pommade sur tes blessures.

Je me levais doucement pour aller prendre mon short gris avec mon débardeur noir et allais à la salle de bain pour me changeais, je grimaçais quand j'enlevais mon haut car pour moi levais les bras était vraiment douloureux. Quand je revenais dans ma chambre où je retrouvais Edward changeait lui aussi, il avait échangeait pull et jean par tee-shirt et caleçon, noir tous les deux. D'un coup j'eu chaud, il était vraiment beau.

- Allonge-toi sur ton dos pour que je te mette la pommade.

Sans rien dire, je m'installais comme il me l'avait demandé en ayant remontais mon débardeur sous ma poitrine comme tout à l'heure. Une fois installais, Edward s'installa à mes côtés et entreprit de me pommadait mes côtés meurtries, il appliqua encore une douceur dans ces gestes.

Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Au contraire Edward, ça me fait du bien.

Il continua encore avec ces caresses avant d'abaissait mon débardeur.

- Je vais me laver les mains.

Il partit donc à la salle de bain pendant que je me glissais dans les draps de mon lit, avec ce massage Edward m'avait fait plus de bien que les médicaments et pour un gars il était super doux, délicat et tendre. Edward revient et se glissa sous mes couvertures.

- Viens Bella.

Il glissa son bras sous ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui, je posais ma tête sur son torse et posais ma main plâtré à l'emplacement de son cœur pour y sentir ses pulsions, lui avait une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur une de mes cuisses. Et c'est ainsi qu'on s'endormit tous les deux.

_**Début novembre**_

Le temps avait passé depuis cette nuit, le lendemain j'avais retrouvé tout mes amis et on avait passé la journée suivante à parler de ce que j'avais loupé. Deux jours après avec mon père on était allé à la fac pour remplir mon dossier d'inscription en littérature ancienne, les cours ne commençaient qu'à la mi-octobre.

Pour le logement avec Charlie, on pensait à une chambre sur le campus malheureusement c'était trop tard, c'est là qu'Esmée me proposa de réaménageait le bureau qu'Edward avait dans son appartement, il avait déjà repris les cours de droit, donc cela me gênais de le dérangeais avec des travaux alors qu'il commençait tout juste dans ce domaine. Après un moment passait au téléphone avec Edward, j'acceptais l'offre d'Esmée, ce qui rassura mon père car je ne me retrouverais pas seule.

Une semaine plus tard, je redéfaisais mes cartons, Esmée m'avait fait un petit nid douillet aux couleurs turquoise et chocolat, un chambre simple mais je l'aimais vraiment.

J'avais commencé les cours depuis deux semaines et tout ce passait bien, j'avais rencontré Angela, c'était une fille adorable qui venait elle aussi de Forks, elle était arrivé peu de temps après mon départ. La moitié des cours se passaient en amphi, l'autre à la bibliothèque, j'avais en tout cinq professeurs, qui était super, des gens passionnaient par ce qu'ils nous apprenaient. J'avais un emploi du temps allégé, se qui me permettait de travailler à l'appartement, avec cette section on devait aider deux heures du lundi au vendredi à la bibliothèque, ce travaille était obligatoire mais il était rémunéré, je travaillais de huit à dix en même temps qu'Angela, d'ailleurs c'était pendant ces deux heures que j'avais appris à la connaître.

Ma collocation avec Edward se passait super bien, on avait mit en place une organisation, je faisais à manger, lui s'occupait de la vaisselle, ainsi que l'aspirateur et la serpillière alors que je m'occupais de la lessive et le repassage. Pour les chambres chacun faisait la sienne. Le soir on passait souvent notre soirée tous les deux enlacés dans le canapé à regarder un film.

Pour ce qui était de mes blessures, Carlisle m'avait enlevé mon plâtre au poignet le week-end avant de commencé les cours. Il ne me restait plus que quelques bleus mais vraiment rien par rapport à ce que j'avais quand j'étais arrivé à Forks.

On était vendredi soir et je travaillais dans ma chambre pendant que mes lasagnes cuisaient, mes cours étaient étalés sur mon lit, malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas la tête à travailler, je pensais à ce qui m'attendais mercredi.

Le procès de Renée commençait mercredi et j'angoissais à l'idée de me retrouvais en face d'elle. Depuis deux nuit je ne dormais plus beaucoup, mes cauchemars étaient réapparus, j'en avais parlé à personne car je ne voulais pas les inquiétés encore plus.

J'entendis la sonnette retentir dans l'appartement et Edward se dirigeait vers l'entrée pour ouvrir, ça devait être nos amis qui venaient passer la soirée chez nous, c'était un notre de nos rituels, tous les vendredis soirs on se retrouvait les l'un chez les autres pour passer la soirée tous ensemble. Je rangeais mes cours sur mon bureau, enfilais mon gilet avant d'allais les rejoindre.

Ils étaient déjà installés au salon, Emmett dans le fauteuil avec Rosalie assise sur l'accoudoir, Jasper était assis sur le pouf, il adorait être dessus, Alice était assise dans l'angle du canapé. Je fis la bise à tout le monde avant de m'asseoir à mon tour dans l'autre angle du canapé, Edward était entrain de faire des mojitos maison.

- Tiens Jasper, allume donc la wii, on va faire une partie. Dit Edward en nous donnant nos verres.

La wii fut allumé et suivit d'une bonne parti de fou rire, voir les garçons dansaient et se faire des crasses en même temps ça fallait dix. La troisième partie fut finie en même temps que le four sonna la fin de cuisson de mes lasagnes, nous passâmes donc à table.

Ces soirées étaient des moments que j'appréciais énormément car j'avais l'impression de rattraper le temps que j'avais perdue à cause de Renée. Pendant le repas on parlait des événements qui se passaient sur le campus, notre fac était géniale pour les cours mais les gens qui la fréquentaient été quelque bizarre, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il y ais une histoire. Pour le dessert c'était Rosalie et Emmett qui l'avait apporté, habituellement je le faisais mais là comme je devais partir dès mardi soir pour le procès et que je ne savais pas quand je reviendrais, mes professeurs étant au courant m'avait donné des devoirs à faire à la maison pour ne pas que je prenne de retard donc j'avais pas mal de chose à faire. Ils nous avaient pris une charlotte aux framboise, elle était bien réussit, il ne restait pas une miette tout comme mes lasagnes, merci Emmett.

Tout le monde aida à débarrasser pendant qu'Edward faisait la vaisselle et que moi je l'essuyais et la rangeait. Après on retourna au salon où les garçons allumèrent cette fois la PlayStation pour jouer à leur jeu de foot, ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur le canapé et lancèrent leur partie. Les filles, elles allèrent chercher leur sac laissait dans l'entrée pendant que j'allais chercher mes affaires de cours, on s'installa toutes les trois autour de la table basse, assise sur des coussins.

C'était un autre rituel, pendant que les garçons jouaient à leur jeu, nous on restait avec eux et on s'occupait de nos cours, pour moi aujourd'hui je m'occupais de remettre au propre mes devoirs donnaient par mes professeurs. Souvent Alice me demandait aussi de la relire sur certain devoir car elle avait du mal avec l'orthographe.

Sur les coups de minuit nos amis nous quittèrent, après un passage à la salle de bain, un rapide câlin amical, Edward et moi allâmes chacun dans notre chambre, après avoir enfilé ma nuisette, je me glissais sous ma couette.

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

Je me réveillais haletante et couverte de sueur, encore un cauchemar, je vis sur mon radio qu'il était quatre heures passés. Mon cauchemars était horrible, j'étais de nouveau dans la cave qui me servait de chambre, Renée me battait quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, il entra dans la pièce pour s'interposait entre Renée et moi, malheureusement Renée sortit de je ne sais d'où, une arme et tira sur Edward. C'était à ce moment que je m'étais réveillé, me souvenir de ce cauchemar fit couler des larmes sur mes joues.

C'était la première fois que dans mes cauchemars Renée s'en prenait à Edward. J'avais beaucoup de mal à reprendre le dessus, j'avais les images du corps d'Edward tombait par terre sous le cout de feu.

Pour une fois je me levais et j'allais à la porte d'en face, j'ouvris doucement la porte étouffant mes sanglots pour ne pas faire de bruit. Edward dormait. J'entrais doucement dans sa chambre er refermais la porte, j'approchais lentement vers son lit, je tirais doucement la couverture et me glissais sous celle-ci. Je voulais sentir son corps chaud, voir qu'il était vraiment en vie. Edward se réveilla à ce moment.

- Bella... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Mes sanglots reprirent plus violement, Edward me prit tout de suite dans ses bras.

- Chut Bella... Calme-toi, reprends doucement ta respiration... Cale-toi sur la mienne.

Il prit ma main qu'il posa sur son torse où se senti son ventre bougeait sous sa respiration, et avec son autre main il appuya sur ma nuque pour guider ma tête sur son torse à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il réussit à me calmer.

- Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé. Me chuchota-t-il.

Je lui racontais mon cauchemar, que j'en refaisais depuis quelques jours, que c'était pour cela que j'étais fatigué et que je bossais sur mes cours la nuit.

- Tu aurais du me le dire dès le dépars.

- Je sais mais je ne voulais pas t'ennuyé avec ça.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé, même en pleine nuit je t'aurais écouté. C'est tout à fait normal que tu angoisses après ce que tu as vécu.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais Bella, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'ais perdu une fois je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Je fus touchée par ses paroles, moi non plus je ne voulais pas le perdre encore une fois. Je me pelotonnais encore plus contre son torse, sa chaleur et son odeur ma calmais. Edward caressa doucement mon bras avec son pouce.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris mais je relevais mon visage vers le sien, mon regard fut attiré par ses lèvres qui avaient l'air douce. Je n'avais qu'une envie, franchir la limite entre l'amitié et l'amour. Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas, il rapprocha son visage du mien pour ensuite posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser, mon premier baiser, fut d'une douceur inouïe et chaste. Il se recula et me regarda comme s'y il voulait voir mes réactions, pour lui prouver que j'avais aimé et que même j'en redemandais, je fis donc le deuxième pas en l'embrassant à mon tour, y mettant tout mon amour pour lui. Je sentis sa langue caressaient mes lèvres pour me demandait l'accès à ma bouche, accès que je lui donnais tout de suite, sa langue s'entrelaçait avec la mienne. Nous ne mettions fin à ce baiser que quand nous manquions d'air.

- Waouh ! Dis-je après avoir retrouvé mon souffle.

- Comme tu dis.

Après un sourire nous recommencions à nous embrasser, je glissais une main dans ses cheveux pendant que lui me caressait une de mes cuisses, nous approfondîmes notre baiser le faisant plus langoureusement, passionné. Une chaleur commençait à maître dans mon bas ventre, je sentis quelque chose de dut contre le haut de ma cuisse, après quelques secondes je compris que c'était la réaction du plaisir d'Edward, savoir que je lui procurais du désir rien qu'en l'embrassant, rendis mes lèvres intimes humides. Tout ces réactions dans mon corps étaient nouveaux pour moi mais je n'avais pas peur car c'était Edward qui les créer.

Il arrêta notre baiser encore une fois à court d'oxygène, il m'allongea délicatement sur son lit, ma tête sur les oreillers et il s'installa au dessus de moi, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas pesait sur moi. Il commença par déposer des petit baisers sur mon cou tout en remontant ma nuisette jusqu'au niveau de mon nombril, moi j'avais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je grattais son cuir chevelu. Il descendait ses baisers sur le haut de ma poitrine, il couvrit le bord de ma nuisette de bisous avant de venir mordiller mon mamelon au travers de mon vêtement. J'arquais mon torse pour avoir plus de sensation, il passa à mon deuxième sien pour lui procurait le même traitement.

Il reprit les bords de ma nuisette et la remonta encore, je me relevais et levais mes bras pour qu'il me l'enlève complètement, chose qu'il fit tout de suite avant de la lançait dans la pièce. Je me réinstallais sur les oreillers, je me retrouvais les seins nus devant l'homme que j'aimais, j'étais quand même un peu gêné mais dès qu'il reposa ses lèvres sur mon mamelon droit, cette fois sans barrière, ma gène disparue. Il fit tourner sa langue sur l'aréole de mon sein pendant qu'il malaxait mon autre sein avec la paume d'une de ses mains.

J'haletais, ses gestes me rendais folle, folle de désir et d'amour pour lui, je caressais son dos, laissant de temps en temps mes ongles griffaient son dos. Il passa à mon sein gauche, il recommença son jeu avec sa langue, il ne laissa pas mon sein droit sans reste, il le fit rouler entre son pouce et son majeur. Je sentais son désir contre ma cuisse, je voulais lui rendre ses caresses, mais j'étais complètement molle dans ses bras.

Il reprit ses baisers entre mes seins puis descendis jusqu'à mon nombril où il la fit tourner autour avant d'aller plus au sud vers mon sous-vêtement. Là je devenais vraiment gêné.

- Edward... Arrête s'il te plait. Dis-je dans un murmure.

Je le tirais vers moi, du moins je lui fis comprendre que je voulais qui remonte, chose qu'il fit juste après un dernier baiser sous mon nombril.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu peux tout me dire Bella.

- C'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi et malgré que j'aime ce que tu me faisais.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma puce ?

- Ça me gène... Ce que tu allais me faire. Dis-je en rougissante.

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains, j'étais vraiment honteuse. Voilà comment gâcher un super moment, laissé faire Bella Swan.

- Ma puce ne te cache pas. Dit-il en prenant mes mains pour libérer mon visage. Tu as bien fait de m'arrêter si tu n'étais pas à l'aise. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tue ne veux pas.

- Je ne dis pas que je ne voulais pas, j'ai juste était gêné.

- C'est normal c'est ta première fois. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ?

- Non j'aimerais juste que tu m'apprennes. Je veux apprendre à aimer ton corps comme tu viens de le faire avec le miens.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me faire son sourire en coin.

- Je serais heureux de t'apprendre tout cela.

Nous recommencions à nous embrasser et nous caresser, il refit le même schéma de baiser sur mes seins, mes mains ne restaient pas immobile, elles reprirent leurs caresses en étant plus aventureuses, je les fis descendre jusqu'à la limite de son caleçon, je glissais mes mains sous celui-ci, sa peau était douce.

- Est-ce que je peux aller plus bas où tu veux attendre encore un peu ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non vas-y. Dis-je dans un gémissement.

- Tu me dis si quelque chose te gènes.

J'hochet la tête, il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à mon sous-vêtement, quand il arriva à ce bout de tissu, il prit les bords de chaque côté de mes hanches et le fit rouler le long de mes jambes, une fois mon sous-vêtement enlevé, il le balança dans la pièce comme ma nuisette précédemment. Il se réinstalla sur moi et cette fois il prit ma main droite pour qu'on reste soudé, se simple geste enleva toute malaise. Il fit glisser sa langue du bas vers le haut de mon sexe pour s'arrêter sur mon clitoris où il la fit tournoyer dessus.

- Oh mon dieu !

Il continua à me torturer, sa main gauche maintenait toujours la mienne pendant que la droite caressait le haut de ma cuisse. Une boule se formait dans mon bas ventre, mon corps se réchauffait. Edward continuait avec sa langue et mon clitoris mais il rajouta un doigt dans mon vagin. Rien qu'avec ce geste, je découvris de nouvelles sensations, de merveilleuses sensations, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'avec une langue et un doigt on pouvait procurer autant de plaisir. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et les courba à l'intérieur de moi, il toucha une zone très sensible, je pense qu'il venait de toucher mon point G, encore deux-trois allers-retours de ses doigt et mes parois intimes se resserraient sur ses doigt. La jouissance était d'une puissance, Edward sorti ses doigts de moi pour après faire quelque chose qui m'excita encore plus. Il amena ses doigts à sa bouche où il y lécha ma cyprine. Il remonta son corps sur le miens et on échangea un baiser où je sentis mon excitation sur sa langue.

- Je veux moi aussi te caresser mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

- Je vais te guider.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'allongeait sur le dos à côté de moi, moi je me mis sur mon flan gauche, Edward prit ma main et mon montra les gestes à faire pour lui procurer du plaisir, d'abord doucement puis plus fermement. Par contre je ne me sentais pas assez à l'aise pour aller plus lion, c'est-à-dire lui faire une fellation, mais jamais Edward ne me força à le faire, quand il vit que j'étais à l'aise avec les mouvements que je faisais sur son sexe et que j'y prenais du plaisir, il me laissa faire les mouvements seule, il me caressa la colonne vertébral. Mais quand je sentis son phallus palpitait, Edward m'arrêta.

- Bella stop... S'il te plait.

Il enleva ma main.

- Je t'ais fait mal ?

- Non ma puce.

- alors pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ?

- Car je ne veux pas venir comme cela.

Il me poussa doucement pour que je me réinstalle sur le dos, il se mit au dessus de moi, il me réembrassa.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi Bella ? Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ou que tu le fasses parce que tu es bouleversé.

- Je suis sûr de moi Edward, je veux que tu sois mon premier, ça fait longtemps que je rêve de ce moment.

- Ça risque d'être douloureux au débout vu que se sera ta première fois.

- Je le sais.

Je lui caressais doucement sa joue avant de tendre le cou pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, Edward me fit son sourire en coin une fois que j'eue libéré ses lèvres. Il embrassait le dessus de ma poitrine pendant que d'une main il allait taquiner mes lèvres intimes ainsi que mon clitoris. Il me fit jouir une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es prêtes ma Bella ?

- Plus que prête.

Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir un préservatif, il s'agenouilla entre mes jambes, ouvrit le petit carré d'aluminium et il fit dérouler la protection sur son sexe. Il se réinstalla au dessus de mon corps s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas appuyait sur mon corps. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes de son sexe, pour je suppose induire le préservatif de mon lubrifiant naturel.

- Désoler. Dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il fit entrer son pénis en moi et s'arrêta quand il senti la barrière de mon hymen, il donna un petit coup de rein pour le briser, une fine douleur et brulure se fit ressentir en moi, je serrais mes mains qui se trouvaient sur les épaules d'Edward. Il attendit que la douleur s'estompe avant de reprendre ses mouvement de hanche, se qui m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

- Mumm... Plus... S'il te plait...

Il augmenta la vitesse de ses coups ainsi que la puissance.

- Oh mon dieu !

Il prit un de mes mamelon en bouche pour le titiller et glissa une de ses mains vers le sud de mon corps pour aller caressait mon clitoris ce qui m'envoya au septième ciel.

- EDWARD ! Hurlais-je dans ma jouissance.

Il fallu quelques coups de rein supplémentaire à Edward pour qu'il atteigne à son tour la jouissance.

- BELLA !

Il s'effondra sur moi, bizarrement il ne m'écrasait pas, au contraire j'aimais ce poids sur moi, tous les deux à la recherche de notre souffle perdu au moment de notre orgasme. Je caressais son dos, il redressa sa tête et viens déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, il glissa sa tête dans mon cou.

- Je t'aime ma Bella. Me souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Cette déclaration me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, je tirais doucement sur ses cheveux pour qu'il redresse sa tête et je l'embrassais passionnément.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

- Non, tout était parfait. Je m'attendais à avoir plus mal que ça.

- Tant mieux, je n'aime pas savoir que tu souffres.

On s'embrassa encore accompagné de quelques caresses chaste, il se redressa, il enleva le préservatif.

- Je reviens.

Il déposa un rapide baiser avant de quitter son lit, il mit à la poubelle son préservatif usager avant de quittait sa chambre. A peine quelques minutes après, il revient avec un gant de toilette, je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi il était revenu dans la chambre avec. Il s'assit près de mes jambes puis il me les écarta.

- Euh... Tu fais quoi Edward.

- Tu as un peu saigné. Dit-il en passant le gant sur mon sexe.

Ce geste me toucha profondément, le linge était tiède et c'était vraiment agréable. Un bâillement m'échappa.

- Il est temps que tu dormes mon cœur. Mais tu as interdiction de quitter mon lit.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Dis-je avec un sourire provocateur.

Il déposa le gant sur la table de nuit pour ensuite me rejoindre sur le lit et tira les couvertures sur nos corps nu, il me prit contre lui, je posais ma tête sur son torse là où battait son cœur, il m'embrassa dans les cheveux.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward. Je déposais un baiser sur son torse. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

_**Mercredi 10 heures à Jacksonville**_

Je me retrouvais dans le couloir du palais de justice de Jacksonville, assise sur une chaise en compagnie de mon père, mon avocat Maître Jenks à attendre que le procès contre Renée commence. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien depuis qu'on était arrivé à Jacksonville, avec mon père hier soir, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormie, j'avais tourné en rond dans le lit à l'hôtel en me repassant ce que Renée avait fait vivre.

Je revenais au moment présent quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, on se leva et nous prîmes place de notre côté pendant que les jurés se placèrent dans leur box à notre droite, le procès était à huis clos. Je ne me sentais pas bien, je voulais qu'une chose, partit de là et pleurer tout ce que je pouvais... Et mon état empira quand l'avocat de la partie adverse arriva avec deux policiers qui tenaient Renée, ils lui enlevèrent ses menottes.

On se leva tous quand le juge entra, il prit place et nous fit signe de nous rassoir

- Je déclare le procès contre Madame Dwyer ouvert. Maître Jenks pour quels raisons vos clients ont-t-ils porté plainte ?

- Ma cliente Mademoiselle Swan à porté plainte contre Madame Dwyer pour coups et blessures ainsi que pour harcèlement morale. Monsieur Swan a porté plainte pour enlèvement de mineure.

- Que plaide votre cliente Maître Smith ? Demanda le juge.

- Non coupable votre honneur.

Putain, elle n'assume vraiment pas ces actes, pensais-je.

- Maître Jenks qui appelez-vous en premier à la barre ?

- J'appelle Mademoiselle Swan.

Je me levais, on me fit promettre de dire la vérité rien que la vérité sur la sainte Bible avant que je m'assois derrière la barre.

- Isabella pouvez-vous nous dire quand le comportement de votre mère a-t-il changé.

- C'était l'année de mes douze ans.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- C'était un samedi midi, je venais de découvrir que j'étais réglé, malheureusement j'avais taché les draps de mon lit. Quand Renée a vue ça, elle est devenue violente.

- Que vous a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle m'a hurlé dessus pour ensuite me frapper avec une ceinture.

- Comment votre mère vous a-t-elle emmené avec elle ici à Jacksonville.

- Elle m'a dit qu'on rejoignait mon père à son séminaire, on a prit la route et arriver sur l'autoroute, elle m'a mit un tissu sur mon visage et je me suis endormie pour me réveiller à Jacksonville.

Maître Jenks continua avec ses questions sur ce que m'avait fait vivre Renée physiquement et moralement. Ensuite se fut autour de l'avocat de la partie adverse de venir me pauser des questions.

- Mademoiselle Swan vous dites que ma cliente vous a brutalisé et pourtant personnes n'était pas au courant. Si c'était vrai pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à personne.

- C'était ma mère, je ne pensais pas qu'elle recommencerait après la première fois.

- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit la fois suivante ?

- Elle m'a menaçait, j'en avais peur. Plus les jours passaient plus elle devenait violente.

- Pourquoi personne n'a rien vue ?

- Elle me frappait à des endroits stratégique quand j'étais habillé personne ne pouvais se doutais des marques que j'avais sur le corps.

- Vous avez dit aussi qu'elle avait un comportement violent, comment expliquez-vous que personne n'a vu cette violence.

- Car elle jouait la mère modèle quand il y avait du monde.

Les questions continuèrent, l'avocat de Renée essayait de me faire passer pour la menteuse. Mais mon avocat m'avait prévenu qu'il essaierait de la faire. Après moi se fut au tour de mon père d'être appelé à la barre par notre avocat.

- Monsieur Swan comment avez-vous appris le départ de madame Dwyer et votre fille ?

- Je rentrais de mon séminaire, et quand je suis rentré chez moi j'ai trouvé bizarre que la maison était trop calme. D'habitude Bella venait courir dans mes bras, j'ai appelé Bella et Renée mais personnes n'a répondu, j'ai donc appelé Renée sur son portable mais j'ai eu le message qui dit que ce numéro n'est plus attribué. La j'ai trouvé ça vraiment louche, je suis donc monté dans la chambre de ma fille mais tout était à sa place, je suis donc allé dans ma chambre et là j'ai vu l'armoire ouverte sans les vêtement de Renée, les tiroirs de la commode étaient ouvert, eux aussi sans ses vêtements, à la place dans le première tiroir il y avait un mot de Renée, qui disait qu'elle en avait marre de cette vie et qu'elle était partie avec ma fille et que je ne serais jamais où.

Maître Jenks pris une poche en plastique pour les pièces à conviction.

- Voici la lettre dont Monsieur Swan parle.

Il la montra au juge et la mit dans la boîte à preuves que les jurés regarderont dans leur salle de délibération.

- Comment avez-vous réagit suite à ce mot ? Demanda notre avocat à mon père.

- Je me suis tout de suite rendu au poste de police avec ce mot pour qu'on lance un avis de recherche.

- Cet avis e-t-il était lancé vu que votre fille était avec sa mère ?

- Oui il a était lancé car on avait aucun moyen pour les contacter. Au bout de six mois sans aucune traces d'elles les agents mon dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire grand-chose, alors j'ai engagé un détective privé mais malheureusement ça n'a rien donné non plus.

Après quelques questions en plus, se fut autour de Maître Smith de questionner Charlie.

- Monsieur Swan si je ne trompe pas vous étiez pasteur il y a peut. Pourquoi ce changement de profession.

- Ma foi en Dieu m'a abandonné quand j'ai tout perdu.

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous devenu Shérif ?

- Car je voulais aider les gens qui comme moi avaient perdus des gens qu'ils aimaient.

L'avocat posa d'autres questions mais je trouvais qu'elles n'avaient rien avoir avec le procès mais mon père y répondit avec calme.

Ecouter ce qu'il avait vécu de ma disparition me brisais le cœur, je savais qu'il avait souffert mais je ne pensais pas autant. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est d'être dans les bras d'Edward, il y avait qu'avec lui où je me sentais en sécurité.

A midi le juge leva la séance jusqu'à quatorze heures pour qu'on puisse aller manger. Il fut décidé que Paul l'agent qui avait accompagné mon père lors de ma libération, mon avocat, mon père et moi d'aller mangeait ensemble au restaurant, nous passâmes commande, en l'attendant Paul et Maître Jenks parlaient de droit, mon père était dehors, il avait un appel important à passer. Moi j'allumais mon portable qui était éteins depuis mon réveil, j'avais plein de messages de mes amis me disant que malgré qu'il n'était pas avec moi physiquement il l'était en pensée. Leurs messages me touchaient mais bien sur ce fut les messages d'Edward qui me réconfortaient le plus. Mon père revenait au moment où nos plats étaient servis et nous mangeâmes notre repas, pour moi sans appétit.

A quatorze heures nous étions de nouveau assis à nos places pour la deuxième partie du procès. Ce fut aux témoins d'être appelé à la barre et en premier c'était Paul.

- Agent Lahote c'est vous qui avez accompagné Monsieur Swan ainsi que deux autres personnes à la maison de l'accusé.

- C'est exacte.

- Que c'est-il passé quand vous y êtes arrivé ?

- Nous avons sonné à la porte mais personne n'a répondu donc nous avons fait le tour du propriétaire pour trouver une porte fenêtre ouverte, nous avons entendus un cri qui provenait au sous-sol donc nous sommes descendu. Et c'est là que nous avons vu Madame Dwyer battre sa fille qui était déjà à terre.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Monsieur Swan, Edward qui l'accompagnait et moi, nous nous sommes jeté sur elle pour l'arrêter, pendant que le père d'Edward, qui est médecin faisait les premier soins sur Bella.

- Dans quelles conditions vivait-elle ?

- C'est une petite pièce sombre et humide. Il y avait un matelas posait par terre, une petite table qui faisait office de bureau vu les affaires posaient dessus, il y avait aussi un robinet et un WC.

- Je n'ais pas d'autres questions votre honneur. Dit Maître Jenks.

- Maître Smith ?

- Je n'ais pas de questions vitre honneur.

D'autres témoins furent appelés, la plupart je ne les connaissais pas. A dix-neuf heures le juge proclama que la séance était levée jusqu'au lendemain 9heures30. Se sera autour de Renée d'être appelé à la barre et j'avais vraiment peur de ce qu'elle allait dire.

A peine sortie du tribunal que je rallumais déjà mon téléphone, je partis me mettre à l'écart pendant que mon père parlait avec Maître Jenks. Je composais le numéro d'Edward après avoir lu mes messages reçus, j'avais grandement besoin d'entendre sa voix. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

_- Bonsoir mon amour._

- Bonsoir mon cœur. Comment vas-tu ?

_- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Comment c'est passé cette journée ?_

- Ça peut aller, mais j'aimerais vraiment que ça soit déjà fini.

_- Logiquement demain soir le verdict sera rendu._

- Oui tu as raison.

_- Tu me manques._

- Toi aussi tu me manques. Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour être dans tes bras.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que je sentie des bras entourais ma taille.

- Ton souhait est réalisé.

Je me retournais directement entre ses bras pour lui faire face.

- Oh mon dieu !

Je sautais dans ses bras où il me rattrapa sous mes fesses pour me tenir pendant que moi j'entourais son cou de mes bras. Les larmes coulèrent toute seules sur mes joues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ton père m'a appelais pour me demander de venir dès que je pouvais. Je suis arrivé il y à une petite vingtaine de minutes.

- Merci mon amour.

Nous nous embrassâmes, heureux de nous retrouver, même si ça ne faisait à peine plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'on était séparé. Mon père salua notre avocat avant de venir nous rejoindre, je descendis des bras d'Edward pour aller prendre mon père dans mes bras.

- Merci d'avoir passais ton coup de fil important ce midi. Lui dis-je.

- Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ma puce et j'ai bien vu qu'Edward pourrait être d'un grand soutien pour toi.

- Merci. Dis-je avant de lui déposais un bisou sur sa joue.

- Je vous laisse les enfants, je vais manger avec Paul et quelques amis à lui. Et Edward merci d'avoir fait le déplacement.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir appelé.

Mon père parti avec Paul, pendant que je me tournais vers Edward.

- Tu dois être fatigué.

- Pas plus que toi, vu les cernes sous tes yeux. Dit-il en caressant les marques de manque de sommeil.

- Je n'ais pas très bien dormie la nuit dernière, j'étais trop stressée.

- C'est normal Bella, demain tout sera fini. Rentrons à l'hôtel pour une soirée tranquille tous les deux.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant d'arrêter un taxi pour rentrer. Arriver à l'hôtel nous montâmes directement dans notre chambre, mon père avait réservé une chambre qui comprenait un petit salon avec télévision et deux chambres. Avec Edward, on aura un peu d'intimité. Edward déposa son sac de sport à côté de ma valise et on retourna au salon où il alluma la télé pendant que je commandais notre repas du soir au room-service. Je m'installais sur le canapé à ces côtés, je posais ma tête sur son torse et lui, il posa son bras sur mes épaules, il avait mit la chaine qui diffusait les Simpsons. Edward et les Simpsons, c'était tout une histoire, il ne loupait pas un seul épisode quand on mangeait le soir.

J'adorais ces petits moments qu'on avait depuis qu'on avait fait l'amour, souvent quand je faisais la cuisine pendant que lui allumait la télévision mais il ne s'installait pas devant mais s'asseyait sur un tabouret du bar de la cuisine, il y restait à me regarder cuisiner, et quand je laissais mijoter ou cuire au four, on allait au salon où on s'installait sur le canapé, je posais ma tête sur son torse et il déposait son bras sur mes épaules. Un moment où on était dans notre bulle rien que tous les deux.

Je revenais au moment présent qu'on on frappa à la porte de notre chambre. Edward m'empêcha de faire tout mouvement.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Il se leva, ouvrit au majordome et prit le chariot où se trouvait notre repas. Il souleva les cloches qui couvraient nos assiettes, je nous avais commandais un steak de bœuf accompagnait de frites et salade et en dessert une mousse aux trois chocolats, nous dégustâmes notre repas.

- Est-ce qu'un bon bain à deux te ferait plaisir ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Avec plaisir mon cœur.

Il partit à la salle de bain où je l'entendis ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire, pendant ce temps je m'occupais de tout remettre sur le chariot avant de le déposais dans le couloir le long du mur pour qu'il soit ramassé. Je rejoignis Edward qui était entrain de raser sa barre de quelques jours, je me déshabillais en mettant mon linge salle dans un sac avant de me glissais dans l'eau chaude et arrêtais les robinets, Edward avait réglait la température de l'eau exactement comme je l'aimais. Une fois qu'il eu fini de se raser, il abandonna tout vêtement avant de ce glissais à son tour dans la baignoire où je mettais préalablement avancé pour qu'il se glisse derrière moi, pour que je prenne place contre son torse, il prit son portable pour nous mettre un fond de musique.

Après se moment à patauger, nous sortions de la salle de bain pour nous cacher sous la couette de notre lit.

_**Jeudi 9h30**_

Le juge venait de proclamer la réouverture du procès, Maître Smith venait d'appelé Renée à la barre.

- Madame Dwyer, est-ce vrais que vous êtes partis de Forks avec voter fille Isabella du jour au lendemain sans le dire à votre ex-mari ? Lui demanda son avocat.

- Oui c'est vrais.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ?

- Je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ma fille, et ce n'était pas dans une bourgade insignifiante et avec un pasteur que je pouvais lui procurer cela.

- Donc c'était pour le bien de votre fille.

- Oui pourquoi d'autre aurais-je fait cela.

- Mais si c'était pour le bien de votre fille pourquoi l'agent Lahote et votre ex-mari vous ont retrouvés entrain de la battre.

- C'était de la légitime défense. Elle c'est jeté sur moi et j'ai du me défendre.

- Très bien, je n'ais pas d'autres questions votre honneur.

- Maître à vous. Dit le juge.

Mon avocat pris un dossier avant de rejoindre Renée.

- Madame Dwyer, si j'ais bien compris ce que vous venait de dire, quand l'agent Lahote et monsieur Swan vous on trouvé, c'était la première fois que vous frappiez Isabella.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ais dit.

- J'ai avec moi le dossier médical de mademoiselle Swan. Il est marqué que les radios montrent que ça fait plus de trois ans qu'Isabella a vécue des séquelles corporelles. En gros que ça fait trois ans qu'Isabella est battue et vous êtes la seule avec qui la vivait. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

- Objection votre honneur ! Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas Isabella qui c'est elle-même fait du mal maladroitement. Dit l'avocat de Renée.

- Objection rejeté ! Continuer Maître Jenks.

- Nous avons découvert ce cahier en perquisitionnent votre maison, le reconnaissez-vous ? Lui demanda mon avocat en montrant un cahier.

- Oui c'est mon journal.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un avait vent de ce journal.

- Non je n'ais la seule.

- Donc personne à par vous y a écrit dedans.

- Oui vu que je vous dis qu'il était à moi. Répondit Renée en commençant à s'énerver.

- Je vais lire quelques passages si vous le voulez bien.

_Elle va me le payer, je n'ais jamais voulue être mère._

_Elle a gâché ma vie._

- Je suppose que vous parliez d'Isabella, vu que vous n'avez qu'une seule fille.

- C'était ma période de dépression, je notais tout et n'importe quoi.

- Très bien alors je vais lire le dernier passage que vous avez écrit avant qu'on ne vous arrête.

_Je vais enfin avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé._

_Bientôt je partirais avec mon compagnon._

_Je vais enfin me débarrasser de cette Isabella._

_Elle sera bientôt six pieds sous terre._

- Je n'ais plus que questions votre honneur.

Maître Jenks venait se rassoir après avoir donné ses pièces à convictions au jurés, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il y avait marqué dans ce cahier. Les jurés sortirent pour étudier les pièces et prendre leur décision. Maître Jenks resta avec mon père dans le couloir du palais de justice pendant que j'allais rejoindre Edward qui attendait au café en face, il n'était pas autorisé à entrer dans la salle où avait lieu le procès. Je tirais la chaise pour la collait à celle d'Edward pour qu'on puisse se faire un câlin, j'en avais vraiment besoin après avoir entendu tout ce qu'avait dit Renée. Je commandais un chocolat liégeois et Edward recommanda un café, en attendant notre commande je lui racontais ce qui c'était passé. Il fut abasourdi par ce que Renée avait pu dire.

Il fallu plus de deux heures et demi pour que les jurés rendent leur verdict. C'est mon père qui était venu me chercher au café pour qu'on retourne à la salle d'audience, après un baiser j'avais laissé une fois de plus Edward seul.

Pour la dernière dois je m'assis sur ce siège, je ne contrôlais pas les tremblements de mes mains, mon stresse était au maximum.

- Est-ce que les jurés ont rendu leur verdict ? Demanda le juge.

Un des jurés se leva.

- Oui votre honneur.

- Quel est-il ?

- Pour les accusations de coups et blessures nous déclarons Madame Dwyer... Coupable. Pour harcèlement morale... Coupable. Et pour enlèvement sur mineur... Coupable.

- Et quelle condamnation demandez-vous ? Leur demanda le juge.

- Nous condamnons Madame Dwyer à trente ans de prison dont plusieurs années dans un centre où elle sera suivit pour son comportement. Nous réclamons aussi une indemnité de cent mille dollars envers Isabella Swan pour se qu'elle à endurer pendant ces années.

- Bien, qu'on emmène Madame Dwyer en cellule où elle attendra qu'on la transfère dans un centre. La séance est finie.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire mon cauchemar était enfin fini. Après avoir remercié notre avocat mon père et moi quittâmes cette endroit pour ne plus y revenir. A peine sortie que je sautais dans les bras de mon chéri, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que tout c'est bien fini.

- Oui tout est derrière moi.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que plusieurs bruit de coup de feu se firent entendre. Une douleur au niveau de mon ventre me fini baisser le regarde pour voir mon pull blanc devenir rouge. Puis ce fut le noir.

_**5 ans plus tard**_

Je regardais mon amour, ainsi que Jasper et Emmett faire les cons dans l'eau du Pacifique. On avait décidé pour cette années de partir tous les six sur une plage Californienne, c'était nos premières vrais vacances car en cinq ans on avait fini nos études, nous nous avions trouvé un travail, ensuite les déménagements de nos petit appartement à nos nouveaux appartement... Bref on n'a pas arrêté depuis cinq ans.

Avec les filles on profitait du soleil, allongeait sur nos serviettes, les filles sur le ventre, et moi sur le flan car avec mon gros ventre impossible de me positionnais comme elles, Alice feuilletait ses magasines, nous faisant faire tous les tests possible et imaginable qu'elle trouvait dedans.

Comme trois gamins, les garçons sortaient de l'eau pile à seize heures trente pour ailler s'acheter leur glace, ça faisait une semaine qu'on était là, ça faisait une semaine qu'à seize heures trente ils allaient chercher leur glace au marchant sur la plage. Ils revenaient chacun avec deux glaces, heureusement pour eux ils pensaient à nous. Edward me donna la mienne, sorbet à la fraise avec coulis au chocolat blanc.

- Comment va notre bébé ? Demanda-t-il en caressant mon ventre de femme enceinte.

- Notre enfant va très bien quand il voit que son père il ramène de la glace.

Et oui j'étais enceinte de bientôt sept mois, c'était un petit miracle car je prenais toujours la pilule quand il a était conçu mais comme on avait avec Edward : Il est là, il y reste. Donc on avait déménageait une deuxième fois, quittant notre nouvel appartement, ça ne faisait à peu un an qu'on l'avait acheté, pour nous retrouver dans une petite maison avec pas trop mais suffisamment de jardin pour nous.

Edward caressa mon ventre et plus particulièrement ma cicatrice, petite certes mais bien là, cette cicatrice datait d'il y a cinq ans à la sorti du palais de justice. Je mettais réveillé à l'hôpital pour voir dans le lit d'à côté mon homme, on avait été touché tous les deux, moi dans le dos mais la balle étant ressortie, et lui à l'épaule. Tous les deux gardions une marque de ce jour où on aurait pu y rester. Nous avions appris lorsque nous étions rentrés à Forks que la fusillade qui avait eu lieu avait été faite par un certain Phill qui était le nouveau mari de Renée et avec qui elle devait disparaître. On ne sera jamais pourquoi il avait fait ça car il c'était donnais la mort avec la même armes qu'il avait utilisé pour la fusillade. Pour ce qui en est de Renée, elle s'en ais prise au personnels du centre donc sa peine c'était allongée mais je m'en fiché elle ne faisait plus partie de ma vie.

Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse avec les gens que j'aime et qui aime. Et rien ne pourra m'enlever ça, pas même mon passé sombre.

**Fin**

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Trop courte ? Trop longue ?

Est-ce que l'histoire était à votre goût ?

Une petite review pour me le dire.

Je vous dit à vendredi 11 pour le prochain chapitre de ma fiction : _Bella et Edward : Un amour puissant _

SagaTwilight


End file.
